The Lost Xingese Beauty
by akkichan1
Summary: Ling arrives in Rush Valley where he fisrt makes his apperance with his sister Hua. He has always had a keen eye for beautiful things, but could see none in the West. Until he by chance came upon something lost from his country long ago...


The Lost Xingese Beauty  
{Hello again! This is gonna be through Ling's point of view on what he thought when he found out that Yué was Xingese and left! May suck I'm not sure! Once more, FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, except Yué and Huá!}  
You never truly know beauty until you've been to Xing. Xing is an ancient kingdom to the East, and it's like heaven on Earth. Lush green forests, misty mountains on the far horizon, little blue rivers that lead to vast pools of crystal clear water, and those shall fall down into majestic waterfalls, sprinkling water all over and give a mystic feeling.  
As you can see, being a prince of Xing, has given me oppurtunities to glance at this rare beauty. I've always had a thing for mysterious and beauriful objects. Things people would normally find impossible to fathom or just are to mystified by it.  
I find them exciting, and it's really fun to figure out their secrets. Haha, but enough of me just rambling on and on. Me and my little sister, Huá, are traveling to the West so that I can find immortality. It can be the pivital turning point for me to become the next Emporer above all the other candidates for heirs.  
We had jut crossed the harsh and dry desert connecting the West and East together. And I gotta say; it's REALLY hooooooooot!  
But we made into a small town where there seemed to be plenty of mechanics all going on about this stuff called 'Automail'. We merely shrugged it off and made our way through casually.  
I offered to go find food, my sister laughed and told me off. "You'd more than likely collapase Brother hahaha!", she laughed at the thought. Jeeee, and she's my LITTLE sister. I pouted playfully and pretended to start to cry.  
"Aaaaaaaw sister! Such little faith in me, honestly!" I mean, I can't help it if I got a big stomach and get hungry easily. She just apologized/laughed and said she'd look too. So we both went our different ways.  
I walked down the side streets to avoid any crowds with my hands shoved in my pockets. I sigued out loud and looked around.  
The town itself was built out of scrap material, very few buildings looked like actual buildings. There wasn't a single thing that made this town look promising or appealing. All of the people themselves looked like vagabonds and were passing through. The terrain was rough, uneven and coarse. The weather was dry hotness with not a lick of water in the air.  
I looked up then at the sky, the sun was beating down relentlessly, practically blinding anyone foolish enough to look.  
This country is compleyely different from Xing. It all seems so hazzardous and everything is perishable easily.  
What beauty is there in this barran land? I looked back down to the Earth. A flash of black caught my eye and I followed it, and my eyes flashed open.  
There, only a few yards away, was a girl with pure jet-black hair with a sliver of blue in her face. Her eyes an electronic blue that pierces through anything it looked at. Her eyea landed on me for a brief second and my heart stopped.  
She was my new definition of beauty, Xing didn't even register in my mind, it was an unnessecary thought now.  
She began to walk away, I reached out and attempted to chase after her, but I felt myself stop and start to fall.  
Damn! No wait! I can't faint now! But too late, I fell down on an old alley-way and couldn't get up.  
I attempted to get up and speak, blackness took over and I was left there to stay unmoving.  
My last thought... Was to find that girl again... She was Xingese... I know it. I have to see that... Beauty once... More... I felt myself knock out from hunger, waiting for reality to come back to me.  
{ Was this good? Or no? I tried to get that more analitical and eccentric side of Ling. I don't know i I did a good job or not. Please let me know thank you! I'll give you cookies and milk!}


End file.
